The Gift/Transcript
The following is a transcript of The Gift, the thirteenth scene of Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Pre-Scene Dialogue (BIS Hideout) Phil: What?! You're going to tell the press?! Deckson Geyse: Mm-hm. Using Yukito's connections. Apparently there's a director over at HBC that we can trust. Cage Midwell: HBC... what's that? Semyl Shambrow: It's a television network, 'Hellespontos Broadcasting.' It's the big dog around these here parts. Phil: Oh, that's right! Mr. Yukito's father is... Tadamichi E. Yukito: It's almost time... Deckson: Yeah, we should get ready. Ares Enduwa: Media coverage... heh heh, this is getting fun. Warren Lumenlux: ...It's not funny. There are lives at stake. Ares: Of course. But he did not come here for corruption or bribery. He takes innocent lives, and thinks nothing of it.... Besides, if he involved civilians in the development of warheads, that is a serious misdemeanor charge. Our chances of success are better than good. Which means all we have to do is to see to it that he loses autonomy. And always be on the lookout for counterattacks. Deckson: Exactly... the broadcast itself is more to discourage Zephyrs' supporters than Zephyrs himself, and lessen his power.... But nothing is ever that easy. Today we'll have them look at the information we put together, and get them to believe it. All the while being very careful so that we will be able to effectively prove the innocence of all his victims. Myona Alderan: Well, then we will... Deckson: No. Today it will be just myself and Mebius. Since the last incident, security has tightened up considerably. You all stay here and stand by, just in case something happens. Razma Cascade Jr.: But isn't it dangerous... with just the two of you? Mebius K. Lylekraft: Oh? You don't trust me? Or are you just jealous that you can't come along? Razma: Sis!! I'm serious.... Mebius: ...I know. If we want them to trust us, we need to trust them a bit too. Especially given our position in the matter. Deckson: On top of that, Twede will be helping us, and if things start to feel risky, we'll leave before anything happens. May I point out that I used to.... Razma: OK! We'll have time later for stories of your glory days. Deckson: Oh, er... hm. Well, Mebius, are you ready? Mebius: Hee, hee... It's been so long since we went out, just the two of us. I'm kind of excited! Razma: Are you for real?!? Mebius: Bye now! (Zephyrs' Room) Dezeele Zephyrs: ...What do you want? I'm busy.... Johnny Irving: Zephyrs... Open your eyes. It's more than just your problem. Even I... Zephyrs: Hm. You worry too much. If you are that worried, you should do your part. Our destinies run parallel. You understand, don't you, Johnny? Irving: Dezeele, we've reached the limit. The higher-ups... Zephyrs: What can they do?! They're small-time concession-hunters who deal with one particular enterprise. Who do you think I am? It will work out. Now stop worrying. Bye. (Ryan may not like it, but I've given up on the Animus... best to have "Harut" passed and speed up the legalization process...) (Zephyrs starts talking to someone.) Zephyrs: ...It is I...? Who are you??! ...Classified information, eh? That's not very funny. Heh heh heh... sorry, but that's completely unbelievable. Why would HBC put itself in such a risky position, after all? I'm busy.... How did you know about...?!?! You... are you one of the terrorists?! ...Fine. I'll listen... (BIS Hideout) Razma: I wonder if they're safe.... Semyl: We've gone over this already. Razma: No, that's not it. My intuition at times like this is really accurate! I feel like... something's not right.... Phil: Mr. Razma! Razma: Phil, what is it? Phil: There was no word at the set time, so I tried to contact Mr. Deckson... No matter how many times I do it, he won't answer! Cage: No.... Did something happen to them? Perhaps it was... a trap?! Yukito: My contact would never do such a thing! Ares: ...What if Zephyrs and his men had it all figured out? Phil: That would mean that they knew what we are doing, right? But who would...? Yukito: It's not possible... nobody knew about this. We didn't even tell you all until right before they left. Ares: The important thing right now is their safety. What do you think, Warren? Warren: ...No objection. Why are you asking me? Ares: Because you don't trust me. Myona: What? Is that true? Warren: ...I trust you... Ares: Ah. Well, that is good to hear. Yukito: We don't have time for this. We need a backup plan to rescue them from inside the building, just in case. Pops, help me with a strategy. Warren: Yukito... are you sure? It could spawn a battle right there. Yukito: ...I don't care. Myona: Would that affect you directly? Yukito: ...HBC... is one of the companies run by my father.... Cage: ...Your father...? Yukito: That's not important now... Each LEV now has a new feature. Unfortunately, there's no time to explain, but try it and figure it out for yourselves. OK, let's go! Cage: Yes, sir! Scene Dialogue Before Battle Sp. Task Soldier: Reporting, sir! The male has not been seen since. He continues to flee! Bolozof Velasgo: He still hasn't been found? ...That's fine, the girl has enough value on her own. Give her the usual punishment. Sp. Task Soldier: Sir! Takahiro E. Yukito: Ah... so this is the disk that the rebels were holding? Amante Furlair: Mm-hm. Chock full of deceit and pain! It's pretty well-made, though... Yukito, CEO: Would you mind if I took a look at it? Amante: And 'whyyy,' may I ask? Yukito, CEO: I took time out of my schedule specifically to help you out. If it's a bunch of nonsense, what's the problem? Or is there something you don't want me to see? Bolozof: Nonsense it is, but there are still parts of it that have to do with national security. I'm very sorry, but you cannot look at it.... Mr. Chairman, you need to understand. We appreciate your help. But we also expect it. We can command you to do it, but we have gone out of our way not to. Yukito, CEO: And for that, I am grateful. I was just curious as to what these rogue BIS people had fabricated as 'evidence.' I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable in any way. Bolozof: Curiosity.... <>. If you want to live long, you should mind your own business. Amante: Mr. Bolozofff! Some-one's he-re! Bolozof: ...Good, we didn't need to find them. Did you find the man? Sp. Task Soldier: No, sir. We are still searching! We have added more people to the search team, and... Bolozof: Call the search off. We can have enough fun with the girl. Yukito, CEO: (...So this is the Special Task Force Acemos. They could definitely be trouble.... I'll have to do something about that.) (BIS arrives.) Warren: An ambush! The information had leaked out somehow! Yukito: Shoot, I hope those two are safe... (The Edge appears.) Myona: ...It's...! Deckson: ...Everyone.... Phil: Mr. Deckson! We're going! Deckson: ...I'm perfectly all right. The problem is Mebius.... Razma: Sis?!? No!! Deckson: ...I'm sorry. I take responsibility. She tried to free me, and was captured... Pathetic... Uggghghghgghhh!! Semyl: Boss! Are you hurt? ...Oh god! Ares: ...Let's go back. (The Vjaya begins carrying the Edge.) Yukito: Mebius is still inside.... ... Myona! Myona: Y-yes!! Yukito: I have an idea. Hear me out. Myona: An idea? Of course! (Bolozof, Amante, and an enemy LEV appear.) Bolozof: ...That was a good hiding place.... Cage: ...Bolozof... You again! Where is she!! Bolozof: Calm down. She's inside. If you can defeat us, you can have her, free of harm. Razma: Didn't it occur to you to disarm your hostages? You must be very confident in your power... but I guarantee you'll be crying later! Bolozof: That's not a concern; you will have no 'later.' I am going to stop you all from breathing! Ares: Is that right... Bolozof: My wish is to make you surrender to my power.... Let the show begin! Cage: All this stupidity... it's coming to an end! Bolozof: Heh, heh, heh.... Myona: ...I am going. Yukito: Good luck. You have the map and the staff ID? Myona: Yes. Cage: Myona? What are you doing?? Myona: Cage, I'm... going to help Ms. Mebius to get out of there! Phil: What?!? That is too dangerous! Myona: It's okay. Mr. Yukito told me where the hostages would probably be located, and he also showed me the safe routes. Warren: But it's still risky.... I will go with you. Deckson: You're not alone. I will go too. Yukito: Boss?!? Deckson: I am the only one who can afford to move freely right now. There's no time to argue about it. Warren: But... you're injured. Deckson: It's a scratch. Yukito: Overexertion is never a good thing. If something happens to you, it may put her in danger. Deckson: Heh heh heh... I know that. I won't do anything stupid.... Let's go. Myona: Er, yes.... Cage: Are you sure you're okay? Myona: Mm-hmm, I have the button.... Oh, I'm sorry, I was going to give it back... Cage: I don't mind. Do you, Ares? Ares: No. It's up to you, anyway. Myona: ...I have another favor to ask of you. Cage: What? Myona: Will you say my name? Cage: Huh? Uh, sure.... Um, good luck, Myona. If anything happens, just come right back, okay? Myona: ...Thank you. Well, here goes... Semyl: A-ight! Let's bounce! Turn 2 Start Deckson: Not here either.... Myona: Getting in was easy... But searching the entire building is going to be quite difficult. Deckson: Ok, we'll have to separate. I'll take the top floors; Myona, you take the bottom half. Myona: Okay. Turn 6 Start Myona: (Not here.... I wonder where they put Ms. Mebius...? I hope Mr. Deckson can find her...) ????????: Who is it? What are you doing there! Myona: Oh no!! (Cage...!) Pharsti Dialogue (If the Testiment takes damage after ten turns:) Cage: We're pushing hard, but.... Pharsti! Is the frame okay? Pharsti: It is just barely functional.... Ms. Mebius has been captured? Cage: Yeah. You never know what they'll do.... We must hurry! Pharsti: That is true. Let us hurry; I am worried about her also. Cage: ...Pharsti, you become more and more every day... You're totally different from before... Pharsti Human beings construct their social circles out of other human beings with titles, such as family, friend, or lover; they dislike nothing more than to have a third entity obstruct these connections with the aforementioned. In order to defend these dynamics, it has been shown that humans will do anything, be it illogical or ineffective, to maintain these bonds.... Just as Miss Nadia did, when she put her own life in danger to carry out her responsibilities... Cage: Pharsti... I don't really understand what you just said, but have you started to understand humans better? Pharsti Yes, I suppose that is correct.... Now, shall we return to battle? Amante Defeated Amante: Owwie! ...Heyyyy! That hurts! Mr. Bolozof! I'm going to take a little rest! Bolozof Defeated Cage: Whether or not you like it, the battle has already been won! Release Ms. Mebius! Bolozof: It's a little early to be so smug.... Look at this! Pharsti: An image is being sent from the enemy frame. It appears to be the top of a building. Cage: (It... it's Ms. Mebius!!) Mebius: Darling... Tia... Where are you? It's so dark... Don't leave me here.... Cage: What did you do?! This was not the agreement! Bolozof: I have no desire to enter agreements with those who cannot even negotiate lives correctly... The woman was hypnotized for interrogation purposes. Right about now, she is probably racked with guilt... so much that all she wants now is to escape. Which is why she is on top of that building, I suppose... Cage: How could you... (Myona... you didn't get there on time?) Bolozof: Power down your machine. Your irresponsible actions have caused all this... You keep that in mind! Cage: ............. Post-Scene Dialogue (Sphere/TV Station) Acemos Soldier: The terrorist frame has been restrained! Bolozof: Heh heh heh... excellent. Now watch after them. Acemos Soldier: Sir! Razma: Release Sis, you big jerk!! Cage: Myona.... I hope you haven't been caught.... Ares: Don't worry. They haven't even noticed. Cage: I hope that's the case... Ares, I really respect you. I'm so worried.... Ares: I'm worried too. But I can tell these things about her... Cage: Huh? Yukito, CEO: Ah... And these are the infamous BIS? May I? Yukito: Fa... Father!... Why are you...!??! Yukito, CEO: ...You foolish boy. Tadamichi, your mother is probably crying in heaven right now. Bolozof: Hm... your son... this is special. We may have to place you under arrest also! Yukito, CEO: He says he's a revolutionary, but it's all just childish games. He has no idea that he is being used as a pawn, and goes around with his affected air and hurts innocent people... Anyone who does this is no son of mine.... I cut him off a long time ago. Bolozof: Hmph! It makes no difference; you'll be saying your farewells soon enough. You stay and watch! Amante: Mr. Bolozof! Poor little Bizac was badly damaged, so I made arrangements to get her fixed at the TV station! Bolozof: You act quickly... I'll let Zephyrs know that too. Come, we'll go into the building. Amante: Cominggg! Yukito, CEO: Tadamichi.... Had you worked for me, you could have had a good life... Yukito: You're always like that. You know nothing about me, and you force your set of beliefs on me... I have my own beliefs! Regardless of whether other people agree with me, or understand me, I am going my own way! Leave me alone!! Yukito, CEO: Now shut up! How many victims are buried under your beliefs?! If you're going to go your own way, don't involve others!! Take some responsibility!! Yukito: ... Yukito, CEO: You even ran away from home, and that's all you've learned?... This is useless... but your plan isn't bad; look at this. Yukito: What? It's just a mini TV. What about it? Yukito, CEO: Be grateful for your sponsor. Semyl: You mean Ms. Robin? Yukito, CEO: Yes, and the young lady who trusted me enough to listen to my suggestions at our first meeting. Cage: The young lady... you don't mean...?!? Anchor: ...And now, we have an unscheduled break in the program. BIS has taken control of our studio. They have an announcement that they would like to make. Ares: ...Heh. ?????:'''Uh? Oh, am I already on?! Um... '''Cage: This voice... Myona?! Myona: ...Hello, everyone. Can you hear me? I am a member of the Anti-Terrestrial League, BIS. My name is Myona Alderan. I have a very important announcement for you today. What I am I about to tell you is the truth; please believe me. Yukito, CEO: Here, I'll remove your handcuffs. You're on you own from there. Yukito: Dad... you didn't.... Yukito, CEO: Don't call me Dad!... And you have to promise me that you'll help me come up with an excuse to report to your mother. Category:Transcripts